


Runaway

by Leahlozer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Fighting, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Slapping, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahlozer/pseuds/Leahlozer
Summary: After a dispute at home, Philip runs away and is lost in the slums of New York. He has no money, no food, and no will to go back. Will Philip do what he has to do to survive and take the hand of a handsome stranger, or will he die in an alley like a dog?





	1. Chapter 1

Philip shivered as the cold air ran through his thin jacket, this was beyond stupid of him to do. He should’ve at least grabbed something on his way out, he must have been too busy crying to think of that. He hugged himself in an attempt to keep warm from the frost wind that blew through the streets of New York. He had no idea where he was and a few dollars in his pocket, he didn’t belong out here. Philip let out a shuddering gasp as a particularly freezing burst of wind ran through him. 

He wanted to go home so badly, but the sting on his cheek reminded him that he wasn’t wanted. He was suddenly filled with anger just thinking about the events that had transpired not even an hour ago.  
-  
“Philip?! Philip my boy where are you?”

“In here dad!” Philip called back to his father from his room. Alex poked his head in, “There you are my boy! I have some big big news!” 

His father looked more animated than usual, he had a big smile stretched across his face and his hands happily clasped together. The man’s mood was infectious, Philip found himself smiling before his father had said anything. 

“What’s the big news dad?” Philip asked, his curiosity peaked. Alex smiled wider if that was possible before leaning out of his door and whispering something to someone, Philip cocked his head to the side. Who could dad be talking too?

His father came back in with his boyfriend, Mr. Washington, in tow. Okay now Philip started to get worried, what the hell was going on?

“Okay, so I know the school year is almost over and you’re about to go onto college, there is a lot of stress but I can’t not tell you this.” He held up his left hand, his right hand holding Mr. Washington’s left one and bringing it up as well to show off two golden bands wrapped around their ring fingers. Philip’s blood ran cold.

“George and I are getting married! Isn’t this exciting?!” He smiled, his eyes a bit watery. He looked back at Washington with love in his eyes.

“W-what? You’re getting married?” Washington nodded along with his father, both looking unbelievably happy. 

Philip didn’t know what to say, what he did know was that he was angry.  
“What the fuck dad?!” He shouted, Washington had a look of surprise while his dad’s face looked shocked, then angry. 

“Watch your language Philip! What has suddenly gotten into you?” His hand held onto Washington’s arm for some sort of support. 

“What’s wrong with you?! Have you forgotten mom already?! Trying to replace her with him?!” He pointed a finger at Washington, who looked uncomfortable but stern in his face. 

“Now son, there is no need-” “Don’t call me your fucking son! You’re not my fucking dad!” Alex stepped in front of Washington, looking absolutely livid, “But I am! Philip you better watch your mouth around him and me! You don’t speak like that in my house! What is your problem with George? You were fine with us dating what happened?” Alex took a step closer to him, an angry but worried expression on his face. 

“What happened is that you’re marrying him! How could you! I thought you loved mom enough not too!” Frustrated tears started to sting in his eyes.

“Philip, I do love your mother. She was the sweetest person I will ever know and I’ll never stop loving her. But I love George my boy, I want to spend the rest of my life with him and I want you to have someone else to talk to you when I can’t or you don’t want to talk to me.” He sat at the edge of Philip’s bed, “I’m happy Philip, I’m so so happy with George. He’s not here to replace her son.”

Philip promptly got up, his father slipping off the bed and falling on his ass. “Well, he is! Then you’re going to forget about her!” He walked out of his room as Washington picked his father off the floor. Philip knew he was being a bit ridiculous but his mother was his world, and when she passed away those three years ago… The wound still felt fresh, and now it felt like salt was being rubbed on it with the news of his dad’s engagement. It felt too soon.

“Philip! Where do you think you’re going?!” “Out!” Philip hastily pulled on a jacket. 

“Philip, you are staying right here till we talk this out!” A hand grabbed Philip’s arm, his father held him in place. Philip tore his arm out of his father’s grip, “Don’t touch me!” 

“Philip, we need to talk about this-” “Just let me leave damn it! I don’t want to be around you! I hate you!” There was a moment of silence. 

“Philip, I-” 

“It’s all you fault she’s gone!” A pause and an intake of breath. “She wouldn’t have gotten on that train if you-” He didn’t get to finish, a hand hit him across the face. His face stung from the slap, he looked at his father’s face. His face was red and tears streamed down his face, Washington came behind him and held his father’s shoulders. The man’s breathing stuttered, tears going down his cheeks. Phillip grit his teeth, tears gathering in his own eyes, the sting of the slap still on his cheek as he ran out.  
-  
Philip sniveled, the snot gathering in his nose was annoying him. Guess that’s what he gets for walking out without a proper jacket. He felt really bad now that he was thinking back to it. His dad looked so happy, and he ruined it. When Philip felt the distant sting on his cheek, he felt even worse. His father never laid a hand on him, that’s why it was such a shock. He shuffled through the cold streets, he should call his dad or Richard. His hand went to into his pocket to retrieve his phone, to find nothing. 

“Shit.” His heartbeat sped up, how was he going to get home? He stopped. Did he want to go home? Philip dwelled on the thought, his dad was getting married to Mr. Washington and was going to forget about his mom. He felt like a toddler thinking this way, but he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. 

No, he didn’t want to go home. His father hit him in the face and didn’t even try and stop him as he left, Washington didn’t even try and stop him. They must want him gone, he wiped at the tears gathering in his eyes.

“Hey pretty boy, why you crying?” He jumped at the voice, he searched for the voices source. It was an older man, covered in old jackets, Phillip could smell his stench from several feet away. Philip’s nose wrinkled at the smell, god he smelled awful. He wiped away the tears gather in his eyes.

“What? Can’t take some stink?” The man stepped closer, Philip took a step away. “Aww, you scared of me pretty boy?” He took another step. Philip could see his scraggly, unkempt beard and his wild eyes. 

“Please, sir, I don’t want any trouble.” Philip slowly took a few steps back. “Oh come on, I don’t want no trouble either. What a pretty face like yours doin’ in these parts? You’re dressed to nice to have been on the streets for too long, let me guess, you running away?” Philip kept his mouth shut, “‘Oh how did you know?!’ You’re probably thinking, well, I’ve been on the streets for a long time. I’ve seen a hundred kids running away from their problems like some toddler. If you had actually had problems you’d deal with them. I hate kids like you.” Malice suddenly laced his tone. Philip’s back touched a brick wall, shit! He was trapped, his knees were knocking together. 

“Leave me alone then!” Philip shot back before he could stop his mouth from saying. The man grabbed the front of his shirt, “Shut the fuck up!” He growled. The man’s putrid smell was overwhelming, his breath was ghastly, Philip gagged. Philip struggled against the man’s grip, the man knocked his head into the wall to make him stop. Philip’s head hurt badly, he was worried that he might be bleeding from the back of his head.

“I’m not gonna do nothin’ kid so chill out a sec!” The man brought his face closer to get eye contact with Philip. “If you’re really running away, just know this. The only way you’ll get anywhere is with your mouth open, ready for a cock. It’ll get you a pretty penny out here. Get you more than most jobs will give you.” Philip stared at the man wide eyed.

“Are you t-telling me to become a prostitute?! You’re sick man! I-I’m not even into guys!” The man clamped a dirty hand over Philip’s mouth, “I’m giving you good advice kid. No one said you had to like it, you think all these ladies workin’ the corner like their jobs? Hell no! Out here you gotta do what you got to do! Can’t handle that? Go and run back home to mommy! Pop your mom’s tit out your mouth and be a man!” The man pushed him against the wall again and let go, leaving Philip coughing and wiping his mouth of the man’s filthy hand. 

“You got all that kid? It’s how you survive out here, now get the fuck out of my alley!” He yelled the last part, Philip booked it out of there, his feet almost tripping themselves up. He ran till his chest was heaving, he looked around his surrounding, still didn’t know where he was. Fucking fantastic. 

That man was disgusting, telling him to become a fucking prostitute. Who does he think he is? He’s just some nasty hobo, what would he know? Philip leaned against a wall, shit. He felt so tired, he wanted to sleep so badly. He got back up and looked for a safe place to lay his head for the night. He found a cleaner spot beside a dumpster and huddled up. The wind blew through the alley, Philip’s body convulsed as his body shivered from the biting cold. His fingers and toes felt so nub.

Philip woke up with the light. His eyes peeked open, yep, he was still in the dirty alley. He had been silently hoping that it had all been a dream and he’d wake up in his bed. He stretched his limbs painfully, hearing sickening cracks and pops from his joints. His neck hurt like a bitch, he brought a hand up to rub the knot forming on his neck. He probably smelled like garbage now. Hell, he probably looked like a greasy mess. Philip made an imaginary list in his head as he stood and stretched his aching limbs. First, get something to eat. Second, job hunting. He didn’t know where to start with either of those and he only had two things on his list!

Philip let out a groan, rubbing a hand across his face in frustration. He couldn’t get a job without his license or social security without his birth certificate. He was royally fucked.

‘Okay maybe I can get some odd jobs,’ he thought as he walked down the street. He stopped at an abandoned corner. The dirty street looked practically desolate besides a few cars that passed, he looked across the street and saw some women walking down the street. From what they were wearing he guessed they were prostitutes. They all chatted with each other and stopped near an alleyway. ‘Must be their waiting spots.’ Philip pondered as he continued walking in the opposite direction. He still couldn’t believe that man, telling to do something so dirty for money. Philip retched at the thought of him being driven so low to consider doing that to make his way. 

Philip saw an old corner store ahead, seems like a decent place to get a job. He jogged towards it and walked in. 

The store was dimly lit. The ceiling lights flickered as he surveyed the place, it looked a bit dirty but not disgusting. He walked up to the counter where an old woman sat, she looked nice enough. 

“Um, hello ma’am.” Philip greeted the elderly woman, “I was wondering if you were hiring?” The woman looked up from the magazine in her lap. 

“Oh! I didn’t notice you come in honey. You say you want a job?” Philip nodded, the woman frowned, “I’m sorry but I don’t need any help. Better luck elsewhere.” She went back to reading her magazine. Philip deflated noticeably, he decided to ask again.

“Are you sure? No one else seems to be working here?” The woman looked back up, looking slightly annoyed. 

“Yes I am sure young man. I may be old but I’m not helpless.” Her lips were pressed into a thin line on her face. “Now would you be so kind as to either buy something or get out.”

“Please I really need this job-” “I don’t care find somewhere else to work! You hardly look old enough to be working here anyway! Now please leave or I’ll call the police!” The woman stood up from her chair behind the desk, the magazine deposited on the dirty counter. Philip took a step back and surrendered. 

“Yes mam.” He started walking away from the counter, “But-” “OUT!” The woman shouted. Philip ran out the store and sat on the corner outside. That was a disaster, now he needed to take a piss. He got up and wandered into an alley, he quickly relieved himself and zipped up his jeans. He walked out of the alley to see the same women he saw a while back. There were three of them, a brunette, a blonde, and a red head. The blonde woman was holding her face and crying as they walked, the other two seemed to be comforting her. He caught a glimpse of the girls face, a big purple bruise surrounded her eye. Philip felt a surge of anger, how dare someone harm a woman like that? No one deserved to be hit, Philip wished the world was a better place. He walked up to the women to check and see if if the lady was alright, but was screamed at by the two others. 

“Get the fuck back creep!”

“Leave us alone asshole!” 

Philip stepped back, why did he put himself in situations to get yelled at. The woman with the black eye cried harder, which drew the other two women back to her side. 

“It’s alright Ariel, we got you.” The redhead consoled the crying blonde. The brunette glared daggers at him before getting her friends and walking away. Philip felt so bad, he should’ve know not to get near them. They were probably used to men taking advantage of them in any moment of weakness they may have shown. He was no different to any other man they came across in their line of work in their eyes. 

Philip looked up at the sky, the sun was almost in the middle of the sky. He couldn’t believe so much time had passed already. He stuck his hands back in his pockets, his stomach growling at him, god he was hungry. He shuffled down the street, pushing past people once again, thinking about how to get his next meal when a black car pulled up next to him. The window was rolled down, revealing a dark skinned man. He was very handsome and dressed like he lived very well, his hair was perfectly cut so a hair wasn’t out of place. Philip suddenly felt self conscious.

“How much.” His voice was very smooth to Philip’s ears, but Philip got confused at question.

“How much for what?” He asked, he practiced caution as he stepped away from the car a step of so. The man looked at him unamused at what Philip asked. 

“How much an hour and how weird are you willing to be? I don’t have all day.” Philip’s face flushed, “Oh my- oh my god! Do you think I’m a fucking prostitute?!” The man looked at him like he was stupid.

“Well, yeah? Why else would you be standing on the whore’s common corner?” The darker skinned man gestured to all the other people who were about on the corner. He saw some other people talking to people in cars and some people getting into them. Philip’s face flushed even more. 

“So are you going to tell me or what, I like to keep you guys for a while. I’ll provide food and a bed and whatever, just some sex after work, maybe while I work at my desk. How much?” Philip froze, and then shook his head, “I don’t do that shit man. You’re sick.” Philip started to walk away.

“That’s a shame, you looked better than all these other whores.” Philip stopped and was about to yell at the man when he was stopped, “Tell you what, I’ll give you my number and if you change your mind just call me. You look like you're clean.” He held out a card and waited for him to take it. Philip thought for a second, what if he never got to find any food or a job? What if’s invaded his mind and before he could stop himself, he took the card.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex cried into George’s chest, his breathing hitched every so often as another sob tore through him. He couldn’t believe that Philip had said such terrible things to him. 

“He’s right, oh god he’s completely right!” Alex said between sobs, George shushed him and rubbed his back soothingly, “No he isn’t Alexander. He was just upset, I’m positive he didn’t mean any of what he said.” 

Alex continued to cry, his heart still aching from the sting of his sons words. “Oh god George he hates me! I hit him and he hates me, I know it!” Alex cried, “Now he’s gone and we don’t know where he is!” George comforted him, staying calm for him, he had to be the one with the clear head right now.

“Just give him time to cool off, he probably went to that boy, Richard’s house to stay. I’ll call him now okay?” Alex nodded, wiping his tears. George kissed his tear stained cheek before pulling out his phone. He had gotten the number from Alex after Philip got lost going to Richard’s house, the boy was always losing his way. He pressed on the name and waited for it to be picked up. 

“Mr. Washington? Why are you calling this late? Something wrong?” Richard’s voice came through the phone. 

“Uh, yes there is something wrong. Is Philip with you? He ran out on us.” George left out specifics. 

“No sir, he hasn’t called either. Usually he would if he’s upset. I’m sorry that I’m not much help. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything else sir.” George nodded, his mind now flooding with worry.

“I will son, just call if he turns up alright?” Richard agreed with a ‘Yes sir’ and they said their goodnights before hanging up. 

“He’s not with him? Oh god where could he have gone!? Oh no, George what he got lost! You know how ditsy he is with directions.” Alex’s voice was filled with worry, George put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll try calling him then.” George replied before clicking on Philip’s name in his phone. A ringtone rang through the house, Alex was instantly on his feet and following the music. 

“ Oh god, he left his phone.” George ended the call and put away his phone. He wrapped an arm around his fiance’s shaking frame. 

“If we don’t know where he is by tomorrow morning, we’ll call the police. Are you alright Alexander.” He saw the smaller man cry as he held his son’s phone in his hands.

“Y-yes, I’m alright. I’m just…. So god damn worried.” Alex leaned into George’s frame. George rubbed the man’s arm comfortingly. 

“He’ll be okay. I’m sure of it.”

-

George filed the missing person’s papers, Alex couldn’t handle it. It’s been a whole day with not a word from Philip or where he might be. George ran a hand on the smooth expanse of his shaved head, he was worried for his future son. He already saw the boy as a son, he didn’t know how he would react if they couldn’t find Philip. Alex had already lost his wife, he couldn’t lose his son as well. Alex had locked himself in his room, he hasn’t said a word to George since this morning. 

-

When George tried to turn the papers in, they put them on file saying that the missing person had to be missing for three days in order for them to be considered missing. 

“He is out there all alone! I demand you start looking now!” Alex screamed at the woman behind the desk, the lady look like she was about to have a panic attack. 

“Sir please calm down, it’s regulation I can’t help you. I’m sorry.” The woman said. George somehow got Alex away from the poor woman. Alex was furious. 

“How can that be a rule!? It’s such a stupid rule! So many things could happen in three days.” Frustrated and angry tears ran down his face as he got into the car. “MY SON COULD BE DEAD IN THREE DAYS!” Alex buried his face in his hands and sobbed into them. George leaned over the middle console and hugged his fiance. Alex clung to him, tears and snot running down his face, George didn’t mind as the fluids seeped into his shirt. When Alex calmed himself he apologized and offered to buy a new shirt. George didn’t mind.

-

Second day as a runaway and Philip wasn’t fairing too well. He was so hungry this morning from not eating at all yesterday that he ate something from the garbage. He shivered again just thinking about it. He wasn’t even sure what it was, just that it was edible enough to not puke back up. Philip sat in an alleyway, newspapers stuffed inside this jacket to keep warm. He wanted to be back in his bed, or just in any bed really. He licked his dry lips, his tongue not really wet enough to sooth his cracking lips but enough to get them slightly damp. His hands were in the pockets of his jacket, his right hand holding the strangers card. He was so tempted to call him so that he can have some food and a bed to sleep in. But then he thought of the man expected in return, Philip was hesitant. He had never slept with anyone before, the farthest he’s ever gotten was with his last girlfriend giving him a handjob. 

It felt good, he enjoyed it very much but she refused to do anything else. So Philip didn’t have a lot of experience. He doubt someone would want someone with so little experience. God what was he thinking?! He wouldn’t do it, he refused. Philip snuggled himself into his jacket, he thought about today. He didn’t get anything done, he tried and failed at getting a job again. No one seemed to want to hire. All these dingy stores seemed to think they were better than him. He ground his teeth thinking about it. 

He wasn’t stupid, he was his father’s son and he was brilliant. He got straight A’s in all his honor classed all through high school, even got straight A’s through middle school and elementary school. He wasn’t stupid. Except running out of his home with no money, not bring his phone, and grab the thinnest jacket he owns at the beginning of winter in New York! He was mad at himself for acting so dumb. He got up from where he was resting and walked again. He walked through the ghetto as he came across a working corner. 

Girl’s young and older stood there lining the sidewalk, waiting to get picked up. Some of the girls, he noticed, where very young. One looked like she wasn’t even 15 yet, it broke his heart. What had to have happened to that poor girl to get her in this situation?

He attempted to walk past them, but was stopped. 

“Hey, I know you.” The woman said, Philip looked up to get a glimpse of her in the fading daylight. He recognized her. She was that red head who was with the blonde girl with the black eye. She looked like she was ready to fight him back then, she still looked like she wanted to fight him. 

“Yeah, I know you. You’re that creep from yesterday, I ought to have maced you back then.” She growled, Philip backed away. 

“I-I wasn’t going to do anything I swear. I was only going to see if your friend was okay. The blonde girl with the black eye.” He quickly explained, the other girls looking over curiously. 

“Is that so?” Sarcasm dripping from her voice, “And what was it to you oh Mr. Good Samaritan? Were you hoping for a free fuck if you helped us petty little whores? Well you’re definitely not getting shit from me.” She ran a hand through her red hair when she finished. 

“N-no not at all! I just wanted to know if she was okay, I never even had-” He clamped his mouth shut, he couldn’t believe he almost spilled that truth to this group of prostitutes. The red head cocked a plucked eyebrow. 

“Never what?” She leaned in, a smirk evident on her face. Philip kept his mouth shut and tried simply walking way. “Oh no you don’t!” She walked in front of him, “You can’t just half say something and not finish. Come on pretty boy,” she got in his face, “tell us.” Philip looked at all the other girls, they were staring, he felt himself sweat under their gazes. 

“That I-.... I-” “You what?!” She grew impatient. 

“That I’ve never… done that before…” He might as well put it out there, the girl wouldn’t leave him alone if he didn’t. She looked confused for a moment but then it clicked in her brain.

“You’re a virgin?” Philip shyly nodded, his face burning in embarrassment. He expected her to laugh, to make fun of him like the guys at school. But she didn’t.

“Sorry.” Was the only thing she said, Philip gave her a confused look. “I’m sorry for accusing you of those things. I assume you’re telling the truth, since no guy would admit or say they were a virgin to get some whore’s pussy.” Philip flinched at the word she used. Pussy. It felt like such a dirty word when said, he felt that way about pussy like how people think of the word moist. It was cringy and sounded gross. 

“Wow now I definitely know you a virgin.” She gave him a small grin, he smiled sheepishly back. This girl was trying to be nice, she has been the first person to be even remotely nice to him. It was nice. 

“So what’s a guy like you doing at a place like this. Those clothes look expensive.” She was observant, he could tell he would like this girl.

“It’s a long story, you wouldn’t want to hear it.” Philip said shyly. The girl sat down on the curb and patted the spot next to her. 

“I’ve got time.” Philip hesitantly sat next to her, “Dude chill, I’m not going to bite. Now tell me, you look like shit.”

-

It was the end of the second day Philip’s been gone, tomorrow Philip’s disappearance would be legally considered as a missing persons case. Of course, Alex and George have been trying to find him on their own. Wandering the streets with flyers in hand, handing them out, stapling and taping them to walls and light posts. Anything and everything to help find their son. At the end of both days they returned home with nothing. Not one person having the smallest inkling of where their son was. 

They entered the living room, both tired and weary on their feet. Alex looked like he was about to drop to the floor from exhaustion, he has not been able to sleep since Philip left. Richard called every morning and afternoon if there was any information on Philip, and every time Alex would tell them that there was nothing. 

Alex collapsed on the couch, clutching the pillow. Dried tears streaked down his face, today he cried in the streets, begging for anything on the whereabouts of his son. 

“I miss him George.” George hung up his jacket and made his way over to the smaller man. He cradled the man in his arms, holding him gently and rocked him like a child. Alex clutched onto his shirt and cried into his chest. 

“I miss him too Alexander.”

-

Philip ate the last bit of the granola bar the girl gave him, he was given it when he said that he’d only eaten once in the past two days. She had a bunch in her purse.

“And so here I am, dirty, smelly, and mistaken for a prostitute.” He bundle up his wrapper and put it in his pocket. The girl nodded her head, her red hair bouncing on her shoulders.

“That was interesting. But do you still have that guy's card?” Philip nodded, “Okay good, call it.”

“What!?” Philip certainly wasn’t expecting that. “Why would I call him? He’s looking for a prostitute to suck his cock and fuck! I’m far from that! I’ve only ever received a handjob before, I have zero experience with that.”

“I know, he’ll pay you more for your virginity. And he’s offering food and a bed to sleep in, sounds like a pretty sweet deal.” She brushed her red hair out of her face. 

“But-” 

“Philip, I know you’re scared. I was scared too when I first started doing this job. But what he’s offering is a sweet gig. I would kill for a gig like that, and most clients just lay you down and do their business. It isn’t exactly rocket science.” She saw the look in Philip’s eyes. The fear, the apprehension, and the fact that he has officially hit rock bottom.

“I-... I’m scared.” Philip whimpered, the red head hugged him and comforted him. “I’m just afraid I’ll get attached because he’d be my first. I always suspected that I’d give that part of myself to someone I love not some-..,” he stopped for a moment and tried to keep himself from crying, “Some stranger for some money!”

“I know Phil, this isn’t exactly a dream job. Since you refuse to go back, this is your only shot.” She let Philip go, “So don’t blow it.” She gave him a small smile but her head turned when a car slowed down at the corner, she looked back at him and kissed his cheek before getting up.

“Remember, don’t go lower than what you want, always shoot for the higher prices. And just relax, don’t tense up when he starts to put it in.” Philip flushed at the advice but nodded. “Watch your teeth when you blow him, tighten your mouth and don’t forget about using your tongue.” She hashed out, backing away and looking at him then the car and then back at him. 

“Wait, I never got your name.” Philip tried to memorize her face the best he could so he’d know her if they ever saw each other again.

She smiled at him, stopping.

“My name is Naomi.” Philip smiled back at her and nodded. 

“I hope I’ll see you again then, Naomi.” She smiled back.

“I hope so too Philip.” And with that, she walked away and leaned into the car window and eventually getting in and driving away. He was sad to see her go, she seemed really nice. 

After some begging, he managed to get two quarters and find a working payphone. He took the card out of his pocket after inserting the two coins and dialing the number, hesitating at first. The hand holding the card shook, the streetlight above him seemed too bright as he waited for an answer.

“Hello? Who is this?”

Philip jumped, it was the stranger’s voice as smooth and silky as ever. 

“Um uh yes! This is Philip, I’m that guy you mistook for a prostitute yesterday.” His voice was shaky and nervous. 

“Oh it’s you. What a pleasure to finally have a name to the face I’ve been masturbating too.” Philip flushed at the comment and chose to ignore it as the man went on, “So what’s your prices?”

Philip didn’t speak, he froze. Was he really about to do this? Sell himself for some food and a bed to sleep in? Has he already stooped this low in such a short time away from his parents? His growling stomach snapped him out of his trance before the man’s voice did. 

“Hello? You still there freckles?”

“Y-yeah, I’m still here. I was just…. Thinking is all.” Philip paused, “I have something that might contribute a change in your regular pricing.” The man didn’t speak for a solid five seconds before responding with a hungry voice.

“Is that so? And what might that be?” 

Philip wet his lips and gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a slut for comments! Really gets my juices flowing, hit me up with that shit!  
> Follow my tumbr @artblogistired for some possible fanart of this story ;)))))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there is sex in this chapter, not using the rape tag much but much more of the dubious consent here. I worked so hard on this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy. And hmu with them comments, they fuel me!

Philip waited on the corner sheepishly for the man. Philip was antsy, he was nervous but strangely excited. He was going to have sex with a stranger, while talking to the man Philip asked if he was clean and the man sounded offended saying he wouldn’t be screwing people if he wasn’t. Philip could at least respect this man he didn’t know. Philip didn’t even get a name from him. So he’d just call him Stranger for now, he’ll ask for his name when he was picked up. 

Philip was so glad he’d be able to sleep on an actual bed and have a shower and something to eat. Philip bit his lip in anticipation, he’s never been so excited for a shower in his life. He thought back to Naomi suddenly, he really hoped that he’d be able to see her again. 

He felt the rays of the rising sun hit his face, then he realized he stayed up the whole night. He didn’t feel tired, he felt very much awake. He perked up when a familiar car pulled up to the corner. Philip got up on his shaky legs and walked over to the passenger side of the car, opening it and sitting down on the leather seats. He looked over nervously at the stanger. He looked as handsome as when Philip first saw him, wearing a warm looking turtleneck and fitting slacks. The man definitely had money with the large ring on his right index finger and the expensive car. Philip looked at his lap, his face flushing nervously. 

“I’ll pay you your money when we get to my place. And don’t look so nervous, it’s not that big of a deal. It barely hurts, trust me.” The man tried reassuring him which made Philip feel a bit better, at least the man cared enough to do so. He still felt scared though. 

Philip was silent for a moment before speaking up, “W-what is your name?” The dark skinned man looked at him for a second and continued to drive. He thought the stranger wouldn’t answer before he finally spoke.

“George Eacker.” He pressed his lips back together and was silent once again. Philip fiddled with his jacket and stayed silent as well. He squeaked in surprise when George place his right hand on his thigh and squeezed the flesh. Philip blushed but he let him continue. He was getting payed for this and a million other things the man would want while he had him, and he needed all the money he could get.

-

They officially called Philip’s case a missing persons and they began their search. Alex had a stuffy nose and a sore throat so George made him stay home. 

“No, I’m perfectly fine George. I need to be out there looking for my son!” George knew Alex was starting to get angry at him but he didn’t care. George did not want his fiancee to get even sicker than he already was. 

“You’re not going to be of any use to anyone if you’re sicker than you are now sweetheart.” George set down the bowl of steamy chicken noodle soup, “Now eat my soup, I worked very hard on it.”

“Yeah, opening a can and heating it up is very difficult.” Alex chuckled, that was the first time that has happened in days. George missed it. 

“Umm excuse you, I actually made that myself.” He made himself sound super offended. He crossed his arms and made himself look miffed. Alexander giggled at his attempted theatrics, the sound made George smile warmly.

“Oh sorry my dear cook.” He picked up his spoon and starting to eat it, moaning at the taste. He finished quickly and gave George a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you darling. That was super good, you should cook for me more often.” George smiled at the praise kissed his cheek back. They sat there in comfortable silence before George’s phone rang. He quickly picked up.

“Hello?...... You have?!.... Oh my god thank you!” Alex was sitting up now, eyes wide. 

“What is it?” Alex asked nervously. 

“They got an anonymous tip of where he was. He was in the ghetto for the past two days they said.” George was relieved to hear that Philip was okay.

“Do they know where he is now?!” Alex’s voice was excited. George stayed on the phone and listened to the person on the other side. He then suddenly frowned, he shook his head suddenly not looking as happy.

“N-no… We don’t know anyone with that type of car…… Can you describe the person..” Alex’s face fell.

“George w-what going on?” Alex was scared, he could piece the story together roughly through the one side he could hear. And he didn’t like what he was hearing.

-

Eacker led Philip into his expensive apartment building. Philip’s knees knocked together as he stepped inside, he observed his surroundings carefully. It was a very modern design with dark furniture and floors with contrasting walls. It was very nice. He suddenly felt hands on his sides and a warm body behind him. Philip squeaked in surprise as the hand slid to his hips.

“Go take a shower, I’ll get you something to eat before we start.” Eacker’s hand snaked down to Philip’s ass and squeezed it, Philip jumped a bit at the touch but it disappeared as quick as it came. He looked back at the darker skinned man with a flushed face and nodded. 

“W-where’s the bathroom?” He whimpered, his voice shaking. George pointed to a door.

“Through the bedroom. The knobs on top control the temperature and the one on the bottom control water pressure. Don’t take too long.” He went off into the open kitchen. Philip went where he was told and walked into the large bathroom. It was large and open, no wonder there are poor people, this whole apartment must have cost a fortune. 

“Some people just have too much money.” He mumbled and took off his dirty clothes, stepping into the glass shower. He eventually got the right temperature and pressure that beat down on the knots that formed on his neck the past three days. Philip moaned at the heat seeping into his cold muscles and bones. He washed his greasy curls, feeling refreshed as he scrubbed the dirt and muck from his filthy body. 

He thought about what was about to happened and tried to relax. He was going to be okay, he was going to be fine. This man will fuck him and use him for a few days and then Philip will take his money and leave. All the while having a nice shower and a bed to sleep in. He had to think about the positives. Maybe Philip will enjoy his time here a little. He went through the instructions Naomi told him. Relax when he starts pressing in. Remember that, brain, don’t freak out. Philip sighed and turned off the shower before stepping out.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and suddenly remembered that he didn’t have clean clothes. Philip stepped out of the bathroom anxiously, his eyes drawn to the enormous bed. He saw a pair of black boxers and grey sweatpants, no shirt. Philip went over and quickly got into them, finally being in clean clothes again. He dried his dripping curls till they were only damp and picked up his dirty clothes, not knowing what to do with them. He walked out with his dirty clothes in hand, he saw Eacker playing on his phone with a plate full of what looked like pasta. Philip’s mouth watered at the smell. 

“Oh, you’re out. I heated up some leftovers for you, eat up.” George pulled the chair next to him out and continued to fiddle with his phone. 

“Um.. Where do I put my clothes?” George looked back up.

“Set them in the basket by the door in the bedroom.” He followed Eaker’s instructions and sat next to him. George took in his image, looking at him with hungry eyes. Philip just decided to eat and ignore the stares. It was very good and filled him up. He put his fork down and folded his hands in his lap. 

“Thank you.” Philip kept his eyes on the empty bowl in front of him, not sure of what to do next. 

“Go to the bedroom. I'll give you your money after I wash your clothes. I'll be with you in a moment.” Philip obeyed, getting up quickly and walking to the bedroom. He sat down at the edge of the bed and waited. His whole body shook as he heard the noises of a dish being washed and the footsteps coming towards the room. Eacker opened the door and closed it behind him. He approached Philip till he was standing in front of him. 

Philip flushed, feeling scared but strangely excited as the man towered over him. The man put his hands on each side of his face and picked his head up to have Philip look up at him. Philip could feel himself almost sweat under his gaze. Eacker leaned down and pressed their lips together. It was sudden, but Philip quickly adapted. If there was anything Philip had good experience with, it was kissing. 

Philip moaned into the kiss, Eacker biting his lower lip and pulling at it as he pulled himself off his lips and attacked his neck. He let out a surprised gasp, his hands finding the back of Eacker’s skull. His hands found Philip’s freckled chest, running his hands down his sides and feeling the bumps and curves of his upper body. 

Philip gasped at the feeling of the man’s hands suddenly playing with his nipples. 

“Hah~” Eacker pressed his lips back onto Philip’s, taking his breath away. Eacker lowered Philip onto his back while they kissed. He released Philip’s lips again. Philip was flushed and breathing heavily from the lack of air while kissing. The darker man kissed Philip’s chest, mouthing the boy’s nipples. He gasped and tangled his fingers into the soft sheets of the bed. He could feel himself start to get hard as the man lapped at his nipples, nibbling the hardened nubs with his teeth. Philip couldn’t help but moan and make little noises as the man touched him. 

“Oh- oh god~” Philip never was this vocal, he kept himself pretty quiet when he touched himself back at home. The man was so good at what he was doing that Philip didn’t know a hand slipped inside his pants till Eacker wrapped his hand around his cock. Philip made a choked sound of surprise, Eacker pulled down the pants and underwear that he provided for Philip. This was happening so fast, apprehension overtook Philip. He whimpered when George bit at his neck, licking the sensitive skin there. 

“Just relax.” Eacker whispered into his ear, kissing the outer lobe. Philip’s heart still pounded in his chest. He felt the bed dip on each of his sides, Eacker was now on top of him and it wasn’t helping with the boy’s sudden anxiety. The man jerked his cock, drawing out a moan from his lips.

“Such a pretty mouth.” Eacker kissed Philip’s mouth, snaking his tongue inside. He pressed so hard into the kiss that their teeth clicked each other. Philip moaned at the praise, his heart still beating nervous and fast and felt like it was going to burst. 

“S-hah~, slow down.. Please.” Philip asked through his moans and gasps in pleasure. Eacker bit down on the boy’s neck making Philip yelp in pain.

“The only thing I want you asking for is for my cock. You got that whore?” Philip had a sudden lump in his throat. He had forgotten in the heat of the moment that this meant nothing. He was just a whore to this man, a person to slide his cock into. A whore.

“Y-yes sir.” His voice shook, George made a noise of acknowledgement before he kissed Philip’s lips again. The man suddenly pulled away and Philip whimpered at the loss of the warmth the man had. He stripped off his own shirt and started to unbuckle his pants. Philip’s eyes widened as he eyed the man’s cock. How was that supposed to fit in him, Philip suddenly felt a lot more anxious. 

The man, now completely naked, reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a tube of lube. Philip breathed in and out to calm himself. His client coated his fingers with the lubricant and reached down to Philip’s hole, circling the rim. Philip jumped and whimpered as the man’s finger intruded his hole. It didn’t hurt, it was slightly strange and uncomfortable, but no pain. Eacker started to thrust the finger in and out of him, Philip gasped at the feeling, his legs were shaking uncontrollably. His breath was ragged and panicked, ‘Too fast too fast too fast’ was the only thing running through his brain. Tears gathered in his eyes as he added another finger inside him.

Now that burned, Philip let out a whimper in pain. Eacker growled at him and pulled at his curls. 

“Stop your whimpering you whore.” Philip yelped as his hair was pulled so hard that it pulled his head to the side. Tears leaked out of his eyes and ran down his face, his lip quivered as he tried to keep his whimpers to himself. 

“Good boy.” The man whispered into his ear and let go of his hair, now petting the curls. He didn’t understand the man, he was mean and then suddenly praising him. Philip was confused but was pulled out of his mind by Eacker stretching his hole and back to kissing his lips. He eventually added another finger, Philip hissed as he was stretched even further. God it was sore, the pain was there but Philip felt his body getting hot as he thrusted into him deeper. 

Philip’s vision flashed white when Eacker hit a part inside of him that made a keening moan come out of him. He turned red when he realized what he had done.

“Seems like I found it.” Eacker smirked proudly and pulled out his fingers. Philip gasped at the feeling of emptiness. Philip swallowed as he saw him slick his cock up with lube, ‘how on earth is that going to fit?’ he flushed at the thought as he asked himself again. George took Philip’s lean thighs in his hands and bent them over on his chest, Philip grimaced at the stretch and how vulnerable he felt. Eacker lined himself up to his slick hole and pushed the head of his cock in. 

Philip gasped and let out a choked yelp, “Ah- ow! Ow ow ow!” His breathing was strained as George continued his penetration.

“Fuck you’re so tight.” George pushed into him until was fully seated inside, his head kicked back and hummed. 

“Ouch, is it s-supposed to hurt this much?” Philip’s felt like he was out of breath already, he felt to full and it hurt. George leaned down and kissed his adam's apple. 

“Relax boy.” Eacker stayed still, thankfully. Philip tried to control his breathing and adjust around the man’s length. The cock inside him felt too big but he eventually adjusted and nodded his head to let Eacker know he could move. George started out his thrusts slow and dragging his cock in and out of Philip’s hole, Philip felt his body get hot as he let out little moans as it started to feel good. 

“A-ah~” He gasped out as he nudged his prostate, the man kept it slow for Philip and he was grateful for that. 

“F-faster!... Please!?” He added, the burn was still there but now he felt like Eaker was going to slow. George smiled and sucked on his throat, thrusting into him harder. Philip gasped and moaned loudly as he rocked into him.

“Fuck! P-please!” He wasn’t sure what he was begging for, but he needed more. George kissed his neck and jawline, sucking marks on to his freckled skin. Philip’s hand found it’s way into the man’s tightly curled hair and held the back of his head so he would continue to kiss, lick, and suck on his neck.

“So eager boy, so tight and good.” He pulled off his neck and pressed his lips on to Philip’s as he pounded into the shivering body under him. Philip moaned into his mouth, grabbing the sides of the man’s fac and pulling him further into the kiss. Philip felt the man’s cock work him till he was breathless, he wanted more. 

“M-more! Please sir!” He begged, George smirked and picked up the pace even more, pounding into the boy’s sensitive hole. “Oh god! Yes yes yes!!” Philip felt a tightening in his gut, he felt as though he was going to burst.

“I-I’m gonna-.. I-” Philip tried getting it out but every time he tried George would thrust against his sweet spot and he’d choke on his words. 

“Cum you little whore.” He growled into Philip’s ear, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. Philip came with a shout all over himself, George continued to thrust into his sensitive hole till he found his release inside him. Philip shivered as he felt the cum fill him, the man let out a satisfied moan as he pulled out of him. Philip gasped at the feeling of emptiness George’s cock left behind, he shivered when he felt the cum leak out of him. He was really starting to feel the soreness in his ass as George got up and started to redress, that made Philip’s heart hurt. He wanted to be held and taken care of but he knew that wasn’t in the job description of being a whore.

“Clean yourself up and put your pants back on, there is something else for you to do.” George ordered, “Meet me in my office when you’re ready.” Philip nodded and he left him all alone. 

Then everything came crashing down on him, he was used. Sure he found his own pleasure in it but he felt dirty, so so dirty. He felt his face flush and his eyes water. He buried his face in his hands and let out a sob, he just sold his virginity to a stranger. He felt like the scum of the earth for letting him take him and then beg for more. He felt disgusting. He cried into his hands till it was all out of his system, he went to the bathroom with the pain in his backside making him limp and wiped the cum on his chest. He flushed and thought about of cleaning the cum leaking out of him but decided to just take a shower later to not keep George waiting any longer then he has already. 

He found the office and the man was typing away at his computer, not hearing Philip come in. Philip stood there awkwardly for a moment, wondering what the man wanted Philip to do. He finally decided to speak up but was beaten to it.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here?” Eaker asked in a monotone voice, not looking up from his computer screen. Philip flushed in embarrassment, shuffling his way over to him. He stood next to Eaker, blushing and his hands fiddling with each other. 

“W-what would you like me to do sir?” He stammered, his hands folding together. George stopped typing and pushed his chair out a bit, turning to him in his swivel chair. 

“Get under the desk, I have a lot of work to do and I want you to keep my cock nice and wet for when I’m done.” He said nonchalantly. Philip’s heart jumped into his throat. 

“Sir I’ve never-” 

“All you’re doing is have my cock in your mouth, we can work on your blowjob skills later. Now under the desk, on your knees.” He demanded. Philip hesitated for only a moment and crawled under the desk. Eaker pushed his chair back in, trapping Philip under the desk. He took his cock out from his pants and found the back of Philip’s head and pushed his face onto his length. 

It hit him in the cheek, Philip wanted to push him away but he knew he couldn’t. This is what he had signed up for. He tentatively took the man’s cock in his mouth, careful of his teeth. Eacker moaned, tightening the hold he had on his curls.

“That’s it, good boy. Now stay like that till I’m done.” He let go of Philip’s hair and he heard the man start to type again. This was humiliating. Holding a strangers cock in your mouth to ‘keep it nice and wet for later’ was disgraceful. But he couldn’t do a thing about it, he was getting paid a lot of money to do this. He felt his jaw start to hurt after a while, the man’s cock still a hot and heavy weight on his tongue. His knees hurt after a while and he was still sore from getting fucked not even an hour ago. He didn’t know how long this was going to take, but he had to wait. 

He didn’t have a choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol shit goes down and George Washington relieves Alex of some stress. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Threats of rape and abuse

Philip kept his hands close to his chest, George snored near his ear loudly and his arms tightened around Philip’s waist. He was sore, so so sore. George fucked him again before they went to bed and Philip’s jaw still hurt from keeping George’s cock in his mouth. The man stayed on his computer for hours, moaning softly whenever Philip swallowed some saliva that was gathering in his gaping mouth. His whole body felt cramped and sore from staying under a desk for so long. 

His eyes felt heavy, he shivered as the chilled blankets touched his naked skin. He suddenly felt George move a bit before settling back down. Philip relaxed again, not sure when he started to tense up. He wanted a shower, he felt filthy with the cum still in his ass and his own sweat and release from the their fucking before bed was drying on his stomach and chest. For now he wanted rest the most, this was an emotionally and physically draining day. 

-

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW?! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR HIM!” George held Alex back from attacking the officer behind the desk, he was tired and so was Alexander. It was nearly midnight and they haven’t heard another word about Philip, the first and only thing they heard was someone anonymously saying that they saw the boy from the fliers get into an expensive car with a man with dark skin and was very neat looking. No license plate, nothing on the model of the car. Nothing. George felt trepidation weighing in his chest. He was beyond worry.

“Sir, please calm down or you’ll force us to escort you off the premises.” The officer warned his fiance, “Sir please control your partner.” The officer glared at him, George frowned but didn’t want any trouble.

“Alex come on, you need some rest sweetheart.” He placed a hand on his shoulder, Alex jerked away from the touch.

“Don’t ‘sweetheart’ me George! My son is out there with some man we don’t know and he most likely doesn’t know! You’re acting like you don’t care enough to even try, George!” Alex snapped at him, tears in his eyes. Time stopped around George, Alex covered his mouth in shock of what he said. The whole station seemed to stand still and all eyes were on them. Alex had tears running down his face now. 

“G-George I-I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-” George cut him off by bringing him to his chest, hugging him tightly. 

“I know Alex, you didn’t mean it. You’re stressed out is all, I’m worried too.” Alex sobbed into his chest and curled his fingers into the fabric of his jacket. 

“Let’s get you home okay? You’re still sick.” Alex nodded and sniffled, trying to control himself. “We’ll come back tomorrow and figure it out then darling.”

-

Philip woke up feeling strange, he opened his eyes and found that he turned over in his sleep. He felt, aroused. Suddenly a wave a pleasure rolled over him, he let out a surprised whimper. He turned his head and looked back at the source and saw Eacker had propped up his ass by putting his knees under him as he slept, he moaned as he felt George prod his tongue inside of him with his hand stroking Philip’s cock. Philip was short of breath at the stimulation, burying his face into the sheets as he moaned.

“G-George~!” He called out as George buried his tongue inside of Philip. God it felt so good, so so good he never wanted it to end. He felt Eacker squeeze his cock as he stroked it, twisting his wrist as he got back up to the tip. Philip couldn’t help but moan and curse loudly as a finger joined the tongue in his ass.

“Oh god don’t stop!” He grinded back onto the man’s face, moaning like a whore. After another finger was added and had stretched him out, he removed his glorious tongue and fingers then slicked up his cock.

“God damn, such a needy whore.” Eacker growled lustfully and pushed into Philip. Philip moaned and tried pushing back against the cock inside him but was held still by George’s hands. Philip whined then yelped when a fistful of his hair was jerked back, bending his body even more. 

“Fuck you’re so tight.” He grunted, thrusting into him at a brutal pace. Philip practically squealed as he was fucked roughly into, it didn’t take long for the man to cum inside him. He thankfully let go of his curly hair and pulled out of him, Philip shivered, still hard and sore. 

The man walked off to the bathroom, shutting the door and Philip soon heard the shower go on. Philip laid down on the be on his back, wincing as his spine twinged in pain. Philip looked at his neglected dick, he slowly wrapped his hand around his girth and started to jerk himself off. He came pretty soon into his hand, he needed a shower so badly. He probably smelled of sex and bad decisions by now. He wiped his hand off with some tissues that were on the bedside table and waited, he was so hungry but he could stand it with what he had been through the past couple days. He was nowhere near used to the feeling but he’d live. 

Eacker came out of the shower and got dressed, “I have to go for a bit, you be good and don’t you dare think of stealing anything or you’ll regret it. Do you understand me, whore?” 

Even from across the room the man could scare him, Philip nodded sheepishly from the bed. 

“Good, you can have whatever you want from the kitchen while I’m gone. Just clean up your mess when you’re finished. There are books in my office, stay off my computer, and you may watch tv.” He stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his suit and tie. “I’ll be gone for a few hours, maybe three or four, and I’m locking you in so you won’t bail.”

He walked over to grab his wallet and he dug around in it, pulling out a wad of cash. Philip eyes widened at the wad, George took out a stack and handed it to Philip.

“This is for your first day, you did well for your first time. This includes the money I owe you for your virginity as well.” Philip took the money and counted it, he’s never had so much money in his life. 

“Thank you sir.” He said lowly, looking down at his feet, still naked for Eacker’s eyes to look at his body. Eacker stepped towards him as Philip set the money down on the table, the man took his face in his hands and kissed Philip deeply. Philip moaned into the kiss, Eacker curling his fingers into his curly hair and tugging on it slightly. His large calloused hand squeezed his ass, causing Philip to squeal into the kiss. George let him go and left the room, Philip heard the turn of a lock on the door and he was alone in the apartment. 

He was at a loss of what to do at the moment, he wandered into the bathroom to shower quickly before going to eat something. After drying off and getting into some clothes that were set out in the bathroom, boxers and sweatpants and again no shirt, he went into the kitchen. His stomach growled for food and he was on the hunt for something good to eat. He went through the fridge and decided to make an egg sandwich, he quickly made the fried egg, burning himself with the oil a bit, put it between two toasted pieces of bread and quickly ate it. 

Now what else could he do? He’s been in the apartment for a day and the only places he’s really seen is the bedroom and the office, he was suddenly reminded by an aching pain in his backside at what he had done. He pushed the thought away, not wanting to think about what he was doing here. He went into the office and looked through the book, not seeing any that caught his eye. He gave up and went to watch tv, he rarely watched tv at home, mostly watched YouTube videos and netflix on his computer. 

He got bored quickly, he suddenly had the urge to snoop around. He shouldn’t, he didn’t know what kind of man Eacker was and shouldn’t risk it. But curiosity got the better of him. He ventured into his office again, passing the bookshelf this time and heading for the computer. He wanted to know what the man did for a living, he’d be quick and leave no trace that he was even there. 

He sat down softly on the swivel chair, shivering as he remembered what he did the last time he was at this desk. He turned on the computer and jumped when he heard the front door open and slam shut. Philip shot up out of the seat, he was fucked. He ran, trying not to make any noise, then the computer made a loud sound as it turned on all the way. His knees shook as he opened the door and he collided with a chest, he fell to the ground.

“What the hell are you-” George looked up and saw that the computer was on, he looked down at Philip with anger burning in his eyes. Philip tried crawling away in fear when his hair was suddenly pulled back. Philip let out a yelp in pain, the hand pulling his hair roughly and hard enough to cause tears to gather in his eyes. 

“What the fuck are you doing on my computer you whore!” He growled, pulling his hair roughly and pushed a knee into his back. Philip cried, pain shooting up his spine as the knee pressed harshly into his back.

“Ah-! I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry, please stop!” He cried, but the man only pulled his head back farther by his hair and pressed his knee deeper into his back. Tears rolled down his face, he grunted and whined in pain. Eacker suddenly slammed his front onto the ground, Philip losing his breath momentarily, “I told you NOT to get on my computer! That was the one thing I asked of you and you broke the one rule I had!”

He pressed Philip’s face into the carpet, the boy let out a whimper in pain. 

“Now you’re going to get it you whore.” He growled, suddenly forcing Philip up and on his feet. The boys back protested, pain shooting up his spine. 

“P-please sir, I didn’t see a-anything! I swear!” He cried, he was absolutely terrified as the man dragged him into the bedroom and threw onto the side of the bed, his lower body hanging over the side. Philip tried to get up to crawl away but he was held down, bent over the bed with his legs shaking. The back of his pants were pulled down, the sweatpants being pushed down to his knees.

“N-NO! PLEASE DON’T! OH GOD PLEASE!” He cried, tears falling down his face. Was the man going to fuck him as punishment? The thought made Philip sob, he didn’t want it. The man would be rough and unforgiving. He heard a belt slip through belt loops. 

“P-PLEASE I’LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING BUT THIS- AH!” The belt was struck across his bare backside, it hurt so badly. 

“You fucking whore, I’ll show you to disobey me!” He growled, striking him again. Philip cried out, feeling welts beginning to form on his ass. Philip begged him to stop but he kept raining down the blows from his leather belt, pain sparking up in the forming welts,

“PLEASE SIR- AH! OW OW! PLEASE~!” He begged, kicking his legs. 

“Shut the fuck up and take your punishment you whore!” Eacker shouted and pushed Philip’s face into the covers. Philip sobbed into the blanket as he hit and hit and hit him over and over again, until finally he stopped. Tears and snot were smeared across his face, fresh tears making their way out of his eyes. A hand lightly went over the red and irritated skin of the boys ass, Philip hissed in discomfort. He felt so raw and hurt and the hand was making it feel worse. 

Eacker bent down to whisper into his ear, “This is what little whore’s get when they misbehave. Never fucking do it again got it?”

Philip cried out as a red and raw cheek was grabbed and squeezed harshly. Philip nodded quickly and with tears in his eyes, “YES YES I WON’T!” 

“You know I could fuck you right now in your sore ass as further punishment,” He whispered into his ear, “I wouldn’t even bother to prepare you. I could just take you right here, right now if I wanted.” He kissed Philip’s shoulder, Philip shaking harshly at the man’s words. He was absolutely terrified of the man, his legs shook from the spanking and from fear. 

“P-please, please don’t sir. I’ll be good I swear.” Philip sobbed out, tears and snot running down his face. A hand carded through his curly hair before tugging it teasingly.

“You better hope you are you whore.” George slapped his backside lightly, causing the boy to gasp at the spike of pain. “Now clean yourself up, you look like a fucking mess.” George demanded, turning and going to take off his tie while he walked out, he heard his office door slam shut. Philip didn’t move, his legs shook harshly and his rear end was seething in pain. 

He let out a sob, wanting to just go home. 

-

Alex felt like death, he felt so stressed and his nose was so stuffy. He was worried for his son, so so worried. George took care of him, like the amazing fiance he was and Alex was grateful for that. He would’ve lost his mind without George here. 

“George give me a little kiss~.” He whined, wanting some affection from his future husband. Maybe even more.

“Alex you are sick, no. I need to stay healthy to take care of you.” Alex got pouty, not used to not getting what he wanted when he wanted it. A kiss what pressed against his forehead.

“That’s all you’re getting from me for now.” George stated, wrapping him up in his blanket. Alex hummed, wanting more. “George please?”

George looked over at Alex giving him the puppy eyes, they both were stressed about losing Philip, not having been intimate at all for the past few days because it hardly seeme appropriate at the time. It still didn’t feel appropriate. George knew what Alex was asking, what he wanted. He wanted to forget for a moment, for just a while. Wanted to forget his worries and focus on something else for a while. George sighed, knowing he couldn’t say no to that look.

“Are you sure you’re even up for it Alex.” He asked softly, holding him in his arms. 

“George please, it’s only a small cold. I need you.” Alex kissed George’s neck lightly. Okay so they were doing this. 

George got off the couch quickly and got on his knees in front of Alex, he parted his blanket and started to pulled down his sweat pants. Alex looked down at him, gripping his blanket and biting his lip at the scene that George was putting on. George took out his soon-to-be-husband’s cock, seeing that the man was getting a bit hard from just looking at George on his knees in front of him. George stroked his cock to hardness, Alex moaning all the while, George kissed the man’s cock gently and sweetly before taking the head in his mouth. 

“A-ah~! George fuck!” A hand wrapped around George’s shaved head, just a soft familiar weight on his scalp. George tongued his slit, tasting the beginnings of precum gathering on the tip. George took in more of him, moving his tongue, swirling it around the head of his length. George had missed hearing him fall apart before him, sucking him up into his mouth and pushing down so far as to have his nose in the nest of curls at the base of his cock. 

This went on for a while before Alex dug his nails into George’s shoulders and came into his mouth with a shout, he drank it down. The nails retracted from George’s skin and soothed the skin by softly going over it with his hands. 

“Thank you George. I needed that.” Alex panted, George kissed his hip after licking up any remains of cum. He tucked Alex’s cock back into his pants and planted a small kiss on his head.

“You’re welcome sweetheart, now get some sleep.” George laid him down on his side, propping his head up on the couch cushion. 

“I love you George.” Alex mumbled sleepily from under his blanket, George couldn’t help but smile. It was like he hadn’t a care in the world at that moment. 

“I love you too Alex.” 

-

“Suck my cock you whore.” Eacker demanded, his legs spread as he sat on the couch, looking relaxed. The air of the apartment has been tense the whole rest of the day, Eacker was unusually quiet and acted as if the punishment never happened. 

“What are you waiting for? We don’t have all damn day!” He yelled suddenly, snapping Philip from his mind. Philip got on his knees in front of him nervously and started unbuttoning his trousers, he took his cock out. He’s had it in his mouth before so it shouldn’t be too difficult to suck a dick right?

His mouth wrapped around the head and sucked lightly to test the waters. Eacker moaned and suddenly hands were in his hair and pulled him onto his cock, Philip gagged and choked on the dick forcing it’s way down his throat. Philip gripped the man’s thighs and went to pull himself off to breath but George’s hand stopped him.

“Take my cock you slut!” He growled before face fucking Philip’s open and red mouth. He couldn’t breathe, George wouldn’t let him. He felt like he was about to pass out before the man lifted him off his cock so that he could catch a quick breath. Philip gulped in air greedily before he was suddenly pushed back down onto his cock. The cycle continued till George came deep in his throat before pushed Philip off and onto the ground. Tears were streaming down Philip’s face the whole time and he hadn’t realized it till he went to wipe cum off his lip. 

A hand was suddenly gently carding through his hair, “Good boy.” The man praised, Philip didn’t look up, he looked at the ground shamefully. 

He wanted to go home.


	5. JUST AN UPDATE ;P

Sorry for getting your hopes up for this being a chapter but this is just a small update! I know y’all have been waiting for forever and a day for a new chapter but I started this fic when I didn’t have a job or school. Now I’m in college and have a full time job on top of it, I hardly have time for myself and when I do I spend it with friends. 

I’ve also have been going through some rough times as of late, with my girlfriend of three month breaking up with me ;-;, but I will try and give you guys an update. It’s in my documents, it’s only like three or so pages of a chapter and I like to make my chapters at least 9-10 pages so you guys can get a nice big chapter. Hell, I might make this one even longer to make up for my absence. 

Thank you guys for your patience, see you in the next chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a slut for comments, hit me up!
> 
> Thank you to my Beta @cosmic-darikano


End file.
